Deaths in 2017
This is a chronology of deaths in 2017. Names are reported under the date of death. Names under each date are reported in alphabetical order by surname or pseudonym. A typical entry reports information in the following sequence: * Name, age, country of citizenship at birth, subsequent country of citizenship (if applicable), reason for notability, cause of death (if known), and reference. March 8 7 *Kalika Prasad Bhattacharya, 47, Indian folk singer, traffic collision.গাড়ি দুর্ঘটনায় প্রয়াত দোহারের কালিকাপ্রসাদ *Tadeusz Rybak, 87, Polish Roman Catholic prelate, Bishop of Legnica (1992–2005).Bishop Tadeusz Rybak 6 *Sydney Ball, 83, Australian painter.Sydney Ball, prolific abstract painter, dies aged 83 *Joachim Baxla, 62, Indian politician, MP (1996–2009), cancer.4-time MP passes away *Lars Diedricson, 55, Swedish singer (Snowstorm), songwriter ("Take Me to Your Heaven") and winner of the Eurovision Song Contest 1999.Lars ”Dille” Diedricson ar dod *Bill Hougland, 86, American basketball player (Phillips 66ers) and Olympic champion (1952, 1956).Bill Hougland, national and Olympic basketball champion from KU, dies at 86 *Mickey Marvin, 61, American football player (Oakland Raiders), ALS.Former Tennessee great Mickey Marvin dies at 61 *James Michael Moynihan, 84, American Roman Catholic prelate, Bishop of Syracuse (1995–2009).Former bishop Moynihan dies *Robert Osborne, 84, American film historian and television host (Turner Classic Movies).Robert Osborne dies at 84; genial student of films hosted Turner Classic Movies *Marek Ostrowski, 57, Polish footballer (Pogoń Szczecin).Zmarł Marek Ostrowski *Rabi Ray, 90, Indian politician, Speaker of the Lok Sabha (1989-1991).Former Lok Sabha Speaker Rabi Ray passes away *Dudley Storey, 77, New Zealand rower, Olympic champion (1968) and silver medalist (1972).Kiwi Olympic rowing gold medalist Dudley Storey passes away *Youcef Touati, 27, French-born Algerian football player, traffic collision.Décès de Youcef Touati *Alberto Zedda, 89, Italian conductor and musicologist.Lutto nel mondo della lirica, è morto il maestro Alberto Zedda 5 *Burke Day, 62, American politician, member of Georgia House of Representatives (1995–2011).Former state Rep. Burke Day, 62, passes away Sunday at his Tybee home *Garry Donna, 73, American basketball player, magazine editor and publisher.Basketball legend Garry Donna dies at 73 *Joseph Charles Doumba, 81, Cameroonian politician.Cameroun : Joseph Charles DOUMBA n'est plus *Trevor Grant, 65, Australian sports journalist.Sports journalist Trevor Grant dies, aged 65 *Douglas Henry, 90, American politician, Tennessee State Senator (1971–2014).Douglas Henry, longest-serving member of Tennesse legislature, dies at 90 *Dave Hunt, 74, American comic book artist (Legion of Super-Heroes, Supergirl, Transformers), cancer.Dave Hunt Passes Away At 75 *Florence S. Jacobsen, 103, American Mormon leader and missionary.Florence Jacobsen Obituary *Jay Lynch, 72, American underground comics artist, writer and editor (Bijou Funnies, Bazooka Joe), complications from lung cancer.Jay Lynch *Kurt Moll, 78, German opera singer.Opernsänger Kurt Moll ist tot *Mike Smith, 88, British athletics coach.Coaching great Mike Smith dies 4 *Jean-Christophe Averty, 88, French television and radio director.L'auteur et réalisateur Jean-Christophe Averty est mort *Bonnie Burnard, 72, Canadian novelist (A Good House).Bonnie Burnard, award-winning Canadian author, dies at 72 *Valerie Carter, 64, American singer-songwriter (Howdy Moon).Valerie Carter, St. Petersburg recording artist and backup singer, dies at 64 *Edi Fitzroy, 62, Jamaican reggae singer.Singer Edi Fitzroy Has Died *Roger Hau'ofa, 73, Tongan-born Papua New Guinean radio broadcaster, kidney failure."Voice of PNG" Roger Hau'ofa passes away *Péter Kozma, 57, Hungarian politician and MP.In memoriam Kozma Péter *Helen M. Marshall, 87, American politician, Borough President of Queens (2002–2013), member of the New York State Assembly (1983–1991).Helen Marshall, first black Queens borough president, dies *Thomas Collier Platt Jr., 91, American judge, U.S. District Court for the Eastern District of New York (1974–2001).Thomas Platt, 91, Dies: Fined Air Traffic Controllers $100,000 an Hour *Margaret Roberts, 79-80, South African herbalist.'Doyenne of SA herb industry' Margaret Roberts passes away *Syed Shahabuddin, 82, Indian diplomat and politician, MP (1979–1996).Ex-diplomat and former MP Syed Shahabuddin passes away *Thomas Starzl, 90, American physician and medical researcher.Thomas Starzl, father of organ tranplantation, dies at 90 *Alberto Villalta, 69, Salvadorian footballer.Falleció el mundialista salvadoreño Alberto “Pechuga” Villalta *Clayton Yeutter, 86, American politician, Trade Representative (1985–1989) and Secretary of Agriculture (1989–1991), colorectal cancer.Former US Ag Secretary, Nebraska native Clayton Yeutter dies 3 *Míriam Colón, 80, Puerto Rican actress (Scarface, Goal!, All the Pretty Horses), pulmonary infection.Miriam Colon, iconic US Latina movie, theater actress, dies *Bramwell Cook, 81, New Zealand gastroenterologist.Herbert (Bram) Cook death notice *Frances Hargreaves, 62, South African-born Australian actress (Number 96).Vale: Frances Hargreaves *Raymond Kopa, 85, French footballer (Real Madrid, national team).Former France great Kopa dies aged 85 *Misha Mengelberg, 81, Ukrainian-born Dutch jazz pianist and composer.Jazzpianist Misha Mengelberg (81), groot dwarsdenker van de Nederlandse muziek, overleden *Irene Nolan, 70, American newspaper editor (Louisville Courier-Journal), lung disorder.Former Courier-Journal managing editor Irene Nolan dies *Cyprian Ojwang Omollo, Kenyan politician, MP (2007–2013).Former Uriri Member of Parliament Cyprian Omollo is dead *Tommy Page, 46, American singer-songwriter ("I'll Be Your Everything") and music industry executive (Reprise Records, Billboard).Tommy Page, Singer and Former Billboard Publisher, Dies at 46 *René Préval, 74, Haitian politician, Prime Minister (1991), President (1996–2001, 2006–2011).Rene Preval, two-time president of Haiti, dead at 74 *Joe Rogers, Sr., 97, American businessman, co-founder of Waffle House.Waffle House co-founder dies at 97 *Stephen Ross, 73, American economist.Professor Stephen Ross, inventor of arbitrage pricing theory, dies at 73 * , 73, Serbian filmmaker.Serbian director Lazar Stojanovic dies at 73 *Anne Kristin Sydnes, 60, Norwegian politician, Minister of International Development (2000–2001).Tidligere Ap-statsråd Anne Kristin Sydnes er død 2 * , 87, Belgian politician, Burgemeester of Liège (1976–1991).Edouard Close, ancien bourgmestre de Liège, est décédé *Fred Fiske, 96, American radio broadcaster (WAMU).Former WAMU personality Fred Fiske dies at 96 *Tommy Gemmell, 73, Scottish football player (Celtic, Dundee, national team) and manager.Tommy Gemmell: Former Celtic defender and 'Lisbon Lion' dies aged 73 *Simon Hobday, 76, South African golfer.Golf's greatest character Simon Hobday dies *Alex Oronov, 69, Ukrainian-born American businessman.Ukranian businessman with links to Donald Trump and Russia dies in unexplained circumstances *Howard Schmidt, 67, American cybersecurity advisor, cancer.Muskego resident, former Obama cyber security chief Schmidt dies at 67 *John D. Schneider, 80, American state legislator and attorney, member of the Missouri Senate (1971–2002).John Schneider, longtime state senator from Florissant dies at 80 *Tasso Springer, 86, German physicist, director of the Institut Laue–Langevin (1977–1982).FRM II mourns Prof. Tasso Springer *Helene White, 77, Canadian film and television producer.Helene White Obituary 1 *P. J. Bradley, 76, Northern Irish politician, member of the Northern Ireland Assembly (1998–2011).Former SDLP MLA PJ Bradley dies - tributes paid to 'gentleman and fearless peace advocate' *Chisai Childs, 69, American entertainer, talent scout and civic booster (Branson, Missouri).Friends Remember The "Belle of Branson" *Tania Dalton, 45, New Zealand netball player (national team), aneurysm.Tania Dalton, former Silver Ferns netball player, dies aged 45 *Paula Fox, 93, American writer (The Slave Dancer).Paula Fox, prize winning author, dead at 93 *Pierre Guénin, 90, French journalist, magazine publisher and gay rights activist.Pierre Guénin, figure de la presse gay, est mort *John Hampshire, 76, English cricketer (Yorkshire, national team).John Hampshire: Yorkshire president dies at the age of 76 *Hiroshi Kamayatsu, 78, Japanese singer and guitarist (The Spiders), pancreatic cancer.‘Monsieur’ Kamayatsu, ex-member of ’60s rock band Spiders, dies at 78 *Richard Karron, 82, American actor (The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas, Ready to Rumble).Richard Karron (1934 - 2017) * , 69, Swedish count and restaurateur.Carl Adam "Noppe" Lewenhaupt är död (body found on this date) *Taarak Mehta, 87, Indian playwright and humorist.Famous writer Taarak Mehta passes away at 87 *Gustav Metzger, 90, German-born stateless auto-destructive artist.Gustav Metzger, pioneer of auto-destructive art, dies aged 90 *Shirley Palesh, 87, American baseball player (AAGPBL).Shirley E. Palesh *Wally Pikal, 90, American musician.Legendary musician Wally Pikal dies at 90 *David Rubinger, 92, Austrian-born Israeli photographer.Veteran Israeli photojournalist David Rubinger dies at 92 *Michael M. Ryan, 87, American actor (Another World).Longtime 'Another World' Star Michael M. Ryan Dead at 87 *Jins Shamsuddin, 81, Malaysian actor (Bidasari), director and politician, member of the Dewan Negara (2004–2008), choked.Legendary Malaysian actor Jins Shamsuddin's death a 'huge loss' to country *Vladimir Tadej, 91, Croatian filmmaker.Umro Vladimir Tadej Otišao je čuveni redatelj naših brojnih filmova za djecu i doajen hrvatske i jugoslavenske filmske scenografije *Joseph Vũ Duy Thống, 64, Vietnamese Roman Catholic prelate, Bishop of Phan Thiết (since 2009).Bishop Joseph Vu Duy Thông Earlier months *Deaths in January 2017 *Deaths in February 2017 See also * Deaths in 2016 * Deaths in 2015 * Deaths in 2014 * Deaths in 2013 * Deaths in 2012 * Deaths in 2011 * Deaths in 2010 * Deaths in 2009 * Deaths in 2008 * Deaths in 2007 * Deaths in 2006 * Deaths in 2005 * Deaths in 2004 * Deaths in 2003 * Deaths in 2002 * Deaths in 2001 * Deaths in 2000 * Deaths in 1999 * Deaths in 1998 * Deaths in 1997 * Deaths in 1996 * Deaths in 1995 * Deaths in 1994 * Deaths in 1993 * Deaths in 1992 * Deaths in 1991 * Deaths in 1990 * Deaths in 1989 * Deaths in 1988 * Deaths in 1987 * Deaths in 1986 * Deaths in 1985 References External links * [https://www.theguardian.com/tone/obituaries The Guardian, UK obituaries] * [http://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/obituaries/ The Telegraph obituaries] * [http://www.chicagotribune.com/news/obituaries/ Obituaries, Chicago Tribune] * [http://www.latimes.com/news/obituaries/ Obituaries, Los Angeles Times] * [https://www.nytimes.com/pages/obituaries/index.html The New York Times, US obituaries] * [https://www.washingtonpost.com/national/obituaries/ The Washington Post obituaries] * [http://www.smh.com.au/obituaries The Sydney Morning Herald, Australian obituaries] *2017